


Parched

by DirtyKnots



Series: Thirsty [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Soft Cock Kink, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 29: OmorashiIt's Derek's turn to hold it back.





	Parched

The Hale family cabin is a little colder than Stiles would prefer, but it's working well for what they want. He was surprised when Derek told him about it, suggested they take a few days off to come enjoy it. It's not like they need to go away to indulge, they're under no illusions that the pack doesn't know what they get up to. Werewolves have strong noses after all. But the thought of not having to pretend at all, of getting several days in a row to indulge completely...it's not like Stiles was going to turn that down.

They've only been here an hour, but Stiles is already thrumming with excitement. It doesn't help that he's been holding out on getting off, instead watching Derek work his own cock over and and over until he can't get hard anymore. It took more orgasms than either of them anticipated but they finally got there. The sheer volume of liquids Stiles has been helping prove to Derek probably helped some. His normally taut abs are pooched out now, belly sloshy and distended a bit. He's shifting his weight more than he was a few minutes ago, clearly feeling the discomfort of being so full. And desperate. Stiles smirks as he stalks towards him, his own belly flat and empty, cock hard and leaking where he's been ignoring it.

“Ready?” Derek just nods, grimacing when he sits on the edge of the bed from the added pressure on his bladder. He drops his pillow down between his feet, something soft for Stiles to kneel on. “Remember, no letting go until I say so.” Derek nods again sharply, all of his energy spent on holding in his piss.

Stiles settles between Derek's knees, skims his fingertips over Derek's thighs, making him shudder and twitch. He cups Derek's balls with one hand, gently squeezing and tugging. He uses the fingers of his other hand to softly pinch and pull at Derek's foreskin, enjoying the way it makes him groan and squirm more, and then he leans forward. His breath washes warm over the tip before he settles his mouth on it, tongue slipping into the hooded hole, tickling at Derek's slit as he starts to suckle on his foreskin.

Derek groans louder, wiggles more, and Stiles sucks harder, nursing on the loose skin. He doesn't get to play with Derek like this often - the alpha's refractory period too short normally, the lack of extended alone time not letting them test its limits with any regularity. Now though? He gets to take his time. Let's his tongue slide free and undulate against Derek's cock as he slips his mouth down all the way to engulf it. Stiles suckles in a rhythm, feeling the way it makes Derek shift and fill his mouth, warm soft skin pressing against his palate. 

He increases the suction as he pulls back off, likes the feeling of Derek's skin stretching tight until it pops free with a loud noise. He can't stop the small laugh before the dives back down, sucking on the hood again, occasionally flicking his tongue hard to elicit another moan. He does it all over and over again, alternating hard sucks with soft undulations, pulls Derek's entire soft cock into his mouth and then sucks it hard before reverting back. He loses track of time.

Stiles can feel the trembling in Derek's thighs as they tighten around his torso, can tell Derek can't take much more. It's a shame, Stiles thinks he could happily spend all day down here. A glance at the clock shows him that he's been at it for nearly an hour, is amazed Derek hasn't safe-worded out on him yet. When he turns his gaze up to Derek's face, he can see the way it's scrunched up, see the glistening of silent tears. He pets at Derek's thighs, tapping until his eyes open and he looks back at Stiles. He pulls off for just a second.

“You did so good baby, let me play so long. Ready for you, want your piss, want you to make my belly full of it, want to taste only you for days.” He spreads his lips back around the tip, suckles softly on Derek's foreskin, one hand sliding up to push against his over full belly.

They both groan when Derek's cock flexes and his bladder finally begins to unclench. The stream is slow and steady, Derek's urine a deep amber, the smell heavy and rich. They're quiet, both of them focused on the liquid tinkling as it splashes into Stiles’ mouth, the puddle on his tongue forming faster than he's swallowing. His mouth overflows in a short smattering of seconds, hot piss running out of the corners, sliding over his cheeks, down his neck and chest. It fills up his senses completely, and he groans, eyes closing in pleasure. Stiles doesn't startle when Derek pulls back, soaks his skin and hair before pushing back inside, fucking his soft cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth, moaning lowly when Stiles closes his mouth around him and sucks again. They both know Derek can't get hard, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel good.

Stiles sucks and slurps until his mouth is empty of piss, reluctantly opening it to let Derek slip free. He cants into Derek's palm when it cups his cheek, lets himself be pulled up and into a heated kiss. Derek drags Stiles into his lap, tugs on his cock until Stiles spills sticky between them, only then breaking the kiss.

“Good?” Stiles’ eyebrows go up when he asks, enjoying the way Derek flushes.

“Yeah.” His voice is rough but pleased sounding and Stiles is happy, glad they were able to come up here, give this a try. “For you?”

“Always.” Derek smirks at Stiles’ honesty.

“Good. Still want to keep the rest of the plan?”

“Yes.” Stiles can't keep the want out of his voice and Derek smirks, leaning in for one more peck before helping shift Stiles off his lap, standing and moving to the little kitchenette, retrieving a beer from the fridge and popping it off with a claw. Stiles watches him guzzle it down, his mouth watering just a bit. Derek doesn't miss it.

“Don't worry baby, you shouldn't have to wait long.” He pops another beer, very obviously rubbing low on his own belly, patting just over his bladder. “I won't ever let you go thirsty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
